La Phobie
by Ayma
Summary: Roy décide de trouver le point faible de Riza. Mais en a t elle seulement un ?
1. Les TATARAGNES

**Et me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic (****quatre pas fini et une de plus) Oui, je sais, c'est pas très brillant... mais bon, l'idée m'est venue à la tête alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire**

**Alors là, spéciale dédicasse à Fullmetal Kunoichi** **qui a (musique d'horreur) vécu plusieurs heures de torture en ma compagnie sur msn... et qui a du supporter de tout lire phrase par phrase sans broncher (ne dis pas le contraire, je sais que tu as souffert) lol**

**allez, le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic encore à la masse !**

**_FMA n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'en torturer les personnages. Par contre pour ce qui est question des araignées, servez-vous !_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 1 : les TATARAGNES

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres : des papiers à remplir, des dossiers à rendre, des documents à relire, bref la super joie dans le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye était très concentré sur son travail : son stylo en main, elle faisait la chasse aux fautes d'orthographes et était impitoyable avec les pauvres malheureuses qui croisaient son chemin.

Et bien évidemment, comme toujours, Mustang s'ennuyait li-té-ra-le-ment. Ces centaines de paperasses le regardaient indifféremment, comme tous les jours et le silence, ce silence... qui mettait une ambiance pas possible dans la pièce…Surtous qu'il était seul avec son lieutenant.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de tenter quelque chose car il en avait plus qu'assez de faire la conversation à sa chaise et de voir que son lieutenant était aussi chaleureuse qu'une sculture de bronze

_Elle peut pas être tout le temps être aussi insensible, elle doit bien avoir quelque chose, je sais pas moi, un défaut… quelque chose qui lui ferait perdre ces moyens qui montreraient ce qui se cache derrière cet uniforme…_

Mustang entra soudainement dans un espèce d'état vaporeux…_derrière son uniforme…SANS son uniforme…_

Se rendant compte de la gravité et de l'éloignement dangereux auquel l'emmenaient ses pensées, il se secoua mentalement.

_Euh… derrière son uniforme…façon de parler bien sûr, tu n'irais quand même pas t'y risquer_.

Il regarda la jeune femme toujours aussi concentrée dans son travail. Il soupira : yavait vraiment rien à faire… toujours ce visage aussi strict.

C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui se trouvait à coté de sa subordonnée. Son cerveau fit "tilt".

_Ahah, je vais enfin faire sortir sa vrai nature !_

Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. Hawkeye le regarda bizarrement :

--Un problème colonel ?

Il brandit sa main, près à claquer des doigts et dit d'une voix super héroïque :

--Ne bougez surtout pas lieutenant !

Hawkeye commençait sérieusement à ce poser des questions.

--Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mustang, toujours avec cet air à moitié chevaleresque **(chevalier, pas cheval)** lui répondit :

--A coté de vous, il y a… mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous en débarrasser !

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers sa droite et constata avec surprise qu'il y avait une araignée sur les documents qu'elle avaient remplies. Mais la petite bestiole, malgré sa taille plutôt énorme ne l'ému pas plus que ça. C'était surtout le colonel qui lui faisait peur.

--Colonel, arrêtez ça tout de suite, vous allez cramer toutes les feuilles que j'ai remplie !

Sa réaction coupa net le colonel dans son future acte d'héroïsme.

--Euh… et l'araignée, euh… elle s'approche de vous !

Cette fois-ci elle le regarda vraiment comme si c'était un attardé mental.

--Et alors ? ça vous pose un problème.

--Euh… je ne sais pas… Vous n'avez pas peur des araignées ?

--Non, pas à ce que je sache. Alors maintenant vous êtes gentils et vous m'enlever ce gant avant que vous ne fassiez tout cramer.

Mustang était vraiment abasourdi : elle n'avait pas peur des araignées ! La jeune femme regardait maintenant la petite bestiole avec un sourire moqueur.

--Bon je vais la virer d'ici parce qu'apparemment elle vous met dans tous vos états.

--Mais… mais, j'ai pas peur des araignées ! s'écria Mustang, profondément outré.

Elle pris la bestiole dans ces mains et afficha un drôle de sourire.

--En fait, j'adore les araignées.

--Hein ?

Là, Mustang commença sérieusement à flipper, elle avait un regard vraiment… sadique. Et puis voir cette bestiole entre ces doigts, c'était un peu dégeulasse.

Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru venant d'elle : elle pris l'araignée fermement, (la pauvre tentait de s'échapper) et lui arracha une patte.

Mustang poussa un gémissement d'effroi, il était complètement stupéfait mais surtout effrayé… par cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de son lieutenant.

Mais son calvaire ne s'arrêta pas là, car Hawkeye s'était à présent levée.

--En fait, ce que j'aime vraiment avec les araignées… commença-t-elle, toujours avec ce sourire sadique. C'est…

Elle jeta la pauvre créature sur le sol et l'écrasa d'un coup sec avec son pied.

--Les défoncer à coup de botte !

Si Roy avait un tant soit peu tenter de ne pas faire paraître sa légère frayeur, là… c'était foutu.

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillé et le visage livide.

Riza remis une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et afficha un sourire de satisfaction.

--Raaah, je me sens mieux, tout à coup !

Roy la regarda de haut en bas, finalement il n'avait plus du tous envie de voir ce qu'il y avait sous son uniforme…

Son regard s'arrêta à la petite tache noir, sorte de flaque, étalée sur le sol. La jeune femme suivit son regard et haussa les épaules.

--Oui, évidemment, c'est pas très sympas pour les agents de services, c'est pour ça que j'évite quand même.

Elle repris un air neutre et sérieux et retourna à son bureau.

--Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut continuer le travail.

Roy se demanda un court instant s'il avait bien fait de vouloir connaître la vrais nature de son lieutenant.

La jeune femme recommença à remplir des rapport : et c'est repartie pour la statue de bronze ! Il y avait vraiment truc pas net chez elle, c'était certain.

Nan, Mustang ne se découragerait pas, il trouverait sa faiblesse coûte que coûte

Il trouverait la PHOBIE de Riza Hawkeye...

-----------------------------

**Yehaaaa ! fin du 1er chap**

**Alors, à votre avis, quel peut bien être la phobie de Riza Hawkeye ?**


	2. mission de la plus haute importance

**Vous savez quoi ? VOUS VENEZ D'ETABLIR UN NOUVEAU RECORD ! 15 REVIEWS POUR UN 1ER CHAP ! félicitation, vraiment, bravo, bravo**

**Fiouuuuuu, ça fait un p'tit moment que j'ai rien pubier..._ pardon, pardon..._ mais vous connaissez tous ça, la rentrée, le prof de physique qui fait chier avec ses lentilles, le prof de françait qui te fait peur parce que tu l'a 6 heures par semaine, que t'es en 1èreL et que tu piges rien ce qu'il dit...**

**Et puis maintenant, j'ai MON NORDI à moi, ET UN SCANER ! YEHAAAAAAAA !**

**bref, je vais quand même pas vous racontez ma vie, ça vous ferait chier et moi, ça me ferait mal aux doigts à force de tout taper, donc pour abréger (je vous assure je fais des efforts pour mettre le moins de gras possible X.X) voici la suite XD**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 2 : une mission de la + haute importance

On aurait presque pu qualifier cette journée de tout à fait banale, _presque… _: toute l'équipe travaillait sérieusement à remplir des papiers dans le silence, même le colonel. Evidemment, Hawkeye s'était posée des questions, mais bon, puisqu'il travaillait, elle n'était pas allée plus loin et était retournée à ses occupations.

La pause de midi arriva et le colonel était toujours assis sur sa chaise, très concentré sur sa feuille.

Après avoir fini de remplir le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, la jeune femme jeta un œil à l'horloge de la pièce : 13h23. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se leva .

--Vous ne venez pas manger colonel ? demanda-t-elle.

--Non pas tout de suite, je termine d'abord de relire ce rapport. répondit-il sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

Hawkeye haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte :

--Bien, faites comme vous voulez, moi, j'y vais.

Elle arriva dans la pièce voisine où se trouvaient ses collègues, ceux-ci la regardèrent avec étonnement.

--Mustang ne vient pas avec vous ?

--Non, il termine un rapport.

Le quatuor afficha quatre paire d'œil grands ouverts. **(ha ha, elle craint cette phrase)**

--Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ne leur laissant pas le loisir de répliquer, elle ajouta :

--Sur ce Messieurs, je vous laisse, ce n'est pas parce que le colonel a décidé de jeûner que je vais faire pareil. Bon appétit.

La jeune femme les quitta.

Havoc, Breda, Falman et Fuery se regardèrent, ils étaient comme hypnotisé par une seule et même pensée : « le colonel a pété un cable ou quoi ? ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur supérieur et passèrent la tête à la porte pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Hawkeye ne leur avaient pas mentis : il était à sa table et était consentré sur sa feuille que ça frôlait limite la science fiction.

Fuery se décida à briser le silence :

--Euh… colonel, vous ne venez pas manger ?

--Pas le temps.

Havoc fronça les sourcils, signe de réflexion chez lui, puis esquissa un sourire en coin :

--Vous travaillez pas sur un rapport, hein ?

Cette fois-ci Mustang releva la tête, légèrement paniqué.

--Chuteuh !

--Elle est partie manger, c'est bon…

Ils s'approchèrent du colonel.

--Vous faites quoi ? demanda Breda en regardant la feuille où étaient raturés plein de mots.

Mustang hésita en voyant la porte ouverte. Falman la ferma.

--Alors ? repris Havoc, les bras croisés.

Roy soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et puis peut être qu'ils pourraient l'aider après tout…

--J'essaye de trouver la phobie d'Hawkeye.

--QUOI ? s'écrièrent en chœur les autres.

--Chute ! fit Mustang en leur intimant de baisser le ton avec les mains.

--Mais c'est quoi encore que cette connerie ! s'exclama Breda .

--Phobie, vient du grec "phobe". 1) crainte excessive, maladive, et irraisonnée de objets, actes, situations ou idées. _Obsessions et phobie. Les phobies, manifestations de névroses._ 2) Peur ou aversion maladive : dégoout, haine horreur… (Robert quotidien).

--Ecrase Falman. répliqua Breda.

--Alors si j'ai bien compris, commença Fuery, vous voulez trouver ce qui fait peur au lieutenant ?

--Oui… répondit lassement Mustang en laissant tomber sa tête comme une masse contre son bureau. Mais j'y arrive pas… finit-il en gémissant de désespoir.

--Vous avez pensez aux araignées ? demanda Havoc. Toute les filles ont peur de ça !

Mustang releva lentement son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

--Parce que vous croyez qu'Hawkeye est comme toute les filles ?

Havoc sembla tout à coup gêné.

--Ben… elle doit pas être si différente, si ?

--Hawkeye adore les araignées, elle les écrase à coup de botte. J'ai assisté à une démonstration.

_Un silence lourd s'installe dans la pièce. _

--Ce… ce doit être effrayant... se risqua Fuery.

Mustang eut un rire jaune.

--Surtout quand elle a cet air sadique sur le visage.

Il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais en réalité il avait la chaire de poule.

--Bon, c'est pas pace qu'elle est arachnophile qu'elle n'a peur de rien. Si ça se trouve c'est un truc tout con !

--Comme quoi ? je suis curieux de savoir. demanda Mustang, sceptique.

--Les souris, ça marche à tout les coups ! En plus elle va tomber dans vos bras !

--Pardon ? fit Mustang, ayant peur de comprendre le sens de la phrase.

--Breda, on vient de dire qu'Hawkeye était pas normale ! s'empressa d'ajouter Havoc, de peur que la situation ne tourne au désastre.

--Eh, mieux vaut un refus qu'un regret ! répliqua le roux.

--Hein ?

Face à l'incompréhension générale, Mustang se sentit obligé de demander :

--Vous pouvez me dire quel est le rapport avec le sujet ?

--Ben…

--Je crois qu'il voulait dire "Rien ne vaut l'expérience". intervint Falman.

--Tssss, quand on a pas de culture, on ferme sa gueule, Breda ! railla Havoc.

--Eh ! s'écria l'autre, outré.

--C'est une bonne idée… songea Mustang.

--Quoi ?

Le colonel se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les bras dans le dos. (sans doute pour faire classe)

--Sous-lieutenant Breda, je vous charge de la mission suivante :

--Hein ?

--Trouvez une souris et mettez la en contact avec le lieutenant Hawkeye.

--C'est une blague ! s'écria le pauvre homme, paniqué.

--C'est un ordre sous lieutenant. répliqua son supérieur, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

A cet instant même, Heymans Breda pensa que, pour une fois, il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule aujourd'hui…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre : oui, il est court, mais au moin vous avez la suite**

**Vous savez quoi ? vous savez quoi ? Hier (15 septembre), c'était mon anniversaire ! Dites, dites, vous m'faite un p'tit cadeau ? dites, dites ? (**_**Ayma mode chibi eyes** _¤o¤


	3. Une enquête sur un trafic déllictueux

**Yes, Ayma est de retour et elle se déchaine avec plein de chap et c'est certainement pas fini, hu hu hu. (En réalité elle veut pas faire ses devoirs T.T, d'ailleur si qlqun est bon en maths ou en italien, mdr ) ****Donc voici la suite, j'avais prévu de la faire plus longue, mais l'inspiration vient en écrivant et il se passe toujours de petit imprévus...**

**'tit clin d'oeil a ****Lara Timquogni****, hé hé, tu vas voir pourquoi XD**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre 3 : Une enquête sur un trafic déllictueux.

Ça faisait maintenant sept jours que l'équipe de Mustang travaillait d'arrache pied au bureau, du moins, c'étais ce que pensait Riza et elle n'en était pas vraiment convaincue. Faut dire que louper la pause déjeuner pour remplir des dossiers, c'est assez louche, mais bon, puisqu'ils travaillaient, elle n'allait pas en faire un plat.

En réalité, il travaillaient sérieusement pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose et ils profitaient de la pause pour reprendre leurs recherches. Attention, il ne faut pas croire qu'ils jeûnaient : ils préparaient le matin un sandwich qu'ils dévoraient ensuite pendant leur difficile débat.

Donc pour résumer, dès qu'Hawkeye s'absentait pour plusieurs heures, _recherche aux archivent, entraiment au stand de tir…_ils abandonnaient leur travaille pour retrouver Mustang dans la pièce voisine afin de l'aider à agrandir la liste « Hawkeye's phobie » (ça fait plus classe en anglais).

Cependant, pour Breda… c'était pas du tous la même chose. Pendant que les autres faisaient les pitres, se racontaient des blagues et parfois réfléchissaient à une éventuelle phobie, notre pauvre sous-lieutenant se décarcassait pour mener à bien sa mission, à savoir : attraper une souris.

Il avait essayé toutes les techniques : tapettes à souris, poisons,… Tel n'avait pas été sa joie après trente-six tentatives, d'en avoir enfin chopé une… sauf qu'elle était morte. Gros problème en effet puisqu'il en fallait une qui puisse bouger. Il avait donc opté pour la solution de la cage avec fromage.

Après avoir scruté pendant quatre jours la fameuse cage dans le grenier de sa défunte grand-mère et faillit au préalable péter plusieurs fois les plombs en constatant que ces "putains de bestioles à la con" se foutaient littéralement de sa gueule en bouffant le fromage sans se faire attraper, il était entré agressif et déterminé dans une animalerie et y avait acheté _de sa poche _un rat blanc aux yeux rouges.

"Vais la faire hurler d'horreur moi, à cette _bip_ de _bip_ de blondasse".

Au matin du septième jour de sa mission, le sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda arriva au QG avec sa fameuse cage qu'il avait recouverte d'un drap pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais vu les regards qu'on lui lançaient dans les couloirs, il fallait croire que c'était loupé.

Il entra avec discrétion dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec ses collègues en vérifiant bien que la jeune femme blonde n'y était pas.

Quand Falman, Havoc et Fuery le virent, ils arrêtèrent tous leurs travail pour se précipiter sur lui, surexcité :

--Alors ?

--T'en a chopé une ?

--Fais voir !

--Mais fermez là bon sang ! Vous allez tous faire foirer !

--Ah, pardon…

Breda se dirigea à sa table et y planqua dessous sa cage.

--Bon faut que j'aille voir Mustang. Hawkeye est avec lui ?

--Oui. répondit Falman.

--Vous lui avez dit quoi pour mon absence ?

--Ben Mustang a dit que tu faisais une enquête sur un trafic délictueux. lui appris Havoc.

--QUOI ? Mais il est malade ou quoi ? il aurait pas pu dire que j'avais une grippe ?

--Tu connais le colonel, faut toujours qu'il exagère un peu…

--Un peu ? Tu parles !

Justement, Breda aurait peut être mieux fait de parler un peu moins fort car la porte menant au bureau de son supérieur s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître Hawkeye ;

--Sous-lieutenant ! Vous avez terminez votre enquête ?

--Euh… oui ?

La jeune femme revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Mustang et on put l'entendre dire :

--Colonel, le sous-lieutenant Breda a terminé son enquête !

Breda ne sut pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, il eut comme un doute, un mauvais pressentiment… Une voix le sortit de ses pensées :

--Sous-lieutenant, le colonel attends votre rapport.

--Hein ?

--Le rapport, vous en avez bien fait un ?

--Euh… oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il pris une feuille qui traînait sur son bureau : Non, il n'avait pas fait de rapport sur sa merveilleuse façon d'acheter son rat. Il alla ensuite dans la pièce voisine où se trouvait Mustang. Quand il le vit, il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "c'est quoi cette histoire de rapport ?" et l'alchimiste répondit de la même manière avec une expression qui laissant entendre qu'il n'y pouvait rien : "c'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle qui délire !".

Breda lui remit son "rapport", Mustang fit semblant de le lire puis déclara :

--Bon travail, sous-lieutenant.

Riza quant à elle se sentait un peu frustrée, son supérieur ne lui avait pas dit en quoi consistait l'enquête et elle avait espéré qu'il le lui dirait, mais rien ne venait. Elle décida donc d'intervenir :

--Au fait, en quoi consistait cette enquête messieurs ? demanda-t-elle de façon insistante.

Breda lança un regard paniqué à Mustang, celui-ci essaya de ne pas céder au laisser-aller.

--Mission secrète, lieutenant.

Riza en eut le souffle coupé : jamais il ne l'avait mise une seule fois à l'écart quant il s'agissait du travail, non, il lui disait tout quant à ses ambitions. Elle était son bras droit, son garde du corps et surtout… _son _lieutenant (d'où l'expression). Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? Riza releva le visage, il exprimait la colère, la frustration, la jalousie, la vexation, mais surtout, l'inquiétude : ce pouvait-il qu'il ne lui fasse plus confiance ?

--Colonel… je croyais que…

Breda ne se sentait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bien du tout. Fallait carrément avoir un miel pops à la place du cerveau pour ne pas comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui allait bien au-delà de la souris, bien au-delà de la sois-disante enquête sur un trafic délictueux ou bien même sur cette idée délirante de phobie. En fait, il avait envie de sortir de la pièce en hurlant et de laisser les deux autres se démerder avec leurs problèmes. Seulement, c'était pas très discret comme méthode. Il lança un regard insistant à Mustang : "Mais dites quelque chose bordel !"

Roy n'était pas non plus en meilleur position :

1) : il ne pouvait en aucun cas parler de ses intentions phobiques envers elle.

2) : il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose parce que bizarrement, la voir afficher cette tête, ça le mettait mal à l'aise et il ne voulait en aucun cas la vexer.

--Bah, je peux bien vous le dire lieutenant.

Riza releva la tête.

_Vite trouver une idée, un truc…_

--Cette mission, c'est sur un trafic…

Son regard fut attiré par un dessin accroché sur le mur. Un truc tout con, une horreur d'Elysia : c'est Hughes qui avait insisté (ou plutôt obligé) pour accrocher cette sois distante "œuvre d'art" au mur. C'était censé représenté un escargot…

L'aiguille tournait, Riza attendait, Breda stressait et il n'avait toujours pas d'idées…**(alitération en é, scusez moi)** Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler son visage. Vite, une idée vite… Et ce foutu dessin, faudra qu'il le jette… mais soudain…

--C'est… c'est sur un trafic d'escargot ! s'écria-t- il soudainement.

Riza écarquilla les yeux, Breda aussi.

--Pardon ? fit la jeune femme.

Après tout il était lancé alors autant y aller franco :

--Oui, c'est un trafic très à la mode en ce moment. Ces délinquant capturent des espèces rares pour ensuite les revendre hors de prix à des collectionneurs. Mais c'est pas tout, certains spécimens ont aussi des vertus hallucinatoires, les dealers s'y sont donc intéressés et c'est carrément tout un réseau qu'il y a maintenant. Imaginez, certains escargots se vendent à près de 10000 € pièce ! C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé Breda pour collecter plusieurs informations sur ce trafic tout récent et il a justement réussi à intercepté un transfert.

Riza était toujours abasourdie :_ y'avait déjà le cannabis et maintenant c'est les escargots !_ Elle n'en revenait pas.

--Mais colonel, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parler à toute l'équipe ? Nous aurions été plus efficace à six !

--Oui, mais il me fallait être discret et puis…

Il se pencha sur son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle, tout en mettant une main près de sa bouche pour ne pas que Breda entende :

--Le sous-lieutenant était le plus qualifié pour cette mission, vous trouvez pas qu'il a une tête de drogué ?

--HEY ! s'écria l'interpellé !

Riza haussa les épaules en souriant légèrement, elle était apparemment amusée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Breda qui était maintenant vexé :

--Et bien, il faudra me montrer les spécimens que vous avez réussi à intercepter, sous-lieutenant. Je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler un escargot aux vertus hallucinatoires.

Elle avait maintenant retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son sourire invisible. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Mustang en lui faisant le salut militaire :

--Colonel, je vous laisse un quart d'heure. Je vais voir si de nouveaux dossiers sont arrivés.

Et elle sortie de la pièce.

Breda était au bord de la crise de larme. Il se tourna vivement vers son supérieur en tremblant. Son visage exprimait toute la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

--Colonel… ne… ne me dites pas que…

Roy soupira.

--Je crois bien que vous n'avez pas le choix Breda, vous irez à la campagne pour en trouvez une bonne dizaine.

--Mais pourquoi des escargots ? gémit l'autre.

--J'en sais rien, fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose ! T'as vu la tête qu'elle tirait ?

Breda se renfrogna et marmonna un truc incompréhensible qui se ressemblait à peu près à ça :

--…ça c'est sur que dès qu'il s'agit des beaux yeux d'Hawkeye…

Roy fronça les sourcils.

--Pardon ?

--Rien colonel. Au fait, j'ai apporté un rat !

--Un rat ? mais je t'avais demandé une souris !

--Oui mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes pour en attraper une… Et puis c'est un rat blanc aux yeux rouges ! C'est flippant les yeux rouges, non ?

--Oui mais c'est pas une souris…

--Oui ben c'est bon ! Il m'a coûté 30€ le bâtard. Et d'ailleurs je voudrais bien que…

--C'est pas la peine, je te rembourserais pas, t'avais qu'a en chopé une. le coupa Mustang.

--Mais… mais ?

Roy se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine.

--Allez hop, en piste ! On 10 minutes pur préparer un plan !

Breda serra les points, il était vraiment dégoûté de la vie…

--

Conclusion : Elysia dessine comme une quiche et Mustang est gros radin.

-------------------------------

**Fin du chapitre : ****La suite vient dès que je l'aurais écrite hu hu hu**

**Allez, personne n'a trouvé quel était la phobie de Riza ! allez, allez on cherche ! En plus vous me donnez des idée c'est très bien (ce chap en est l'exemple) J'ai l'intention de faire au moins 10 chapitres pour cette fic, du moins j'espère, alors DONNEZ MOI VOS IDEES !!! hu hu hu, des reviews **¤o¤


	4. Mickey est laché !

**AHAHA !!! j'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre !!! MIRACLE !!!  
oui, je m'exuse pour ce retard inhumain, pardon pardon pardon... En plus j'avais déjà écrit la moitier au vaccances de noel... T.T  
Pour vous rassurez, dites vous que j'ai écrit une feuille double pour le chap 8 de PCX hé hé -.-" Et puis ce chapitre fait plus de 3 mille mots !!!**

**Je tiens quand même à vous faire remarquer quelques petites choses...  
1° : La fic, tout comme PCX, n'est PAS sérieuse, et là, décidement, ça part en live  
2° : Y'a des phrases qui sont vraiment... bizzarement tournées... lol, j'ai des progrès à faire XD  
3° : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le publier pour cause de déficience du fonctionnement des alerts... mais j'en avait marre d'attendre.**

Chapitre 4 : mickey est lâché

Devant le QG de central, à quelques mètres de la grille qui signalait sa limite et dont la peinture se décollait d'année en année laissant à la place un vieux fer marron-rouge rendu rouillé par des décennies de pluie, deux personnages hésitaient à en franchir l'entrée, passage symbolique possédants d'innombrables idées ou connotation, bonnes comme mauvaises.

--Bon allez Al, courage, après tout, ce n'est qu'un rapport à rendre… Tout va bien se passer, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer.

--Ed, si tu restes courtois avec le colonel, il n'y aura aucun problème, alors arrête de stresser.

--Quoi ? Mais je stresse pas du tous moi ! et… ET PUIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIS CROIRE QUE CE CONNARD DE MUSTANG ME FAIS PEUR ??!!

Alphonse se frappa le casque en signe de désespoir : vu le degrés de rage dans lequel état entré son frère le respect et la politesse ne seraient pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui…

------------------------------

La petite bête commençait à tourner à gigoter nerveusement dans sa cage. Poils hérissés, yeux révulsés, dents prêtes à mordre, le rongeur prouvait à tout point de vue qu'il n'était pas si inoffensif que ça…  
Les cinq soldats regardaient le rat s'énerver et tourner en rond avec une légère hésitation, d'ailleurs, ils avaient gardé leurs distances. Roy s'approcha de la cage. La bestiole se mit à grogner et cracher avant de s'attaquer rageusement aux barreaux de sa prison, montrant ainsi bien en évidence ses crocs. Le colonel mit à sa portée une feuille froissée et chiffonnée. D'un geste, le rat s'en empara, la porta à sa gueule et la réduisit en confetti avec des « sffrr sffrr » et des « shcrr shcrr » très démonstratifs qui faisaient ressortir ses petits yeux rouges et globuleux lui donnant ainsi un air de défi sur sa petite tête déformée par ses grimaces.

Roy se retourna vers ses subordonnés :

--Dis donc Breda, t'es sûr qu'elle a pas la rage ta bestiole ?

--Ben…

--En tous cas il est hors de question de lâcher ce monstre sur le lieutenant Hawkeye parce que s'il a bien la rage… je n'ose imaginer le désastre que ça pourrait enclencher.

Roy parlait bien évidemment des symptômes de la maladie, autrement dit beaucoup de fièvre, salive abondante, hôpital et tout le reste. Mais pour les quatre autres, il était clair que le message avait mal été décrypté. Si on en croyait leurs visages livides et mâchoires prêtes à se décrocher, le calcul avait dû se dérouler ainsi : Hawkeye + rage ::: MONSTRE SANGUINAIRE DECIMANT TOUT SUR SON PASSAGE !

Roy, voyant très bien à quoi pensaient ses quatre subordonnés, soupira légèrement et reporta son attention sur le rat.

--Hum… Il a peut être tout simplement peur ou très faim… Quelqu'un a de quoi manger ?

Un mammouth passe… puis un pingouin… et oh ! un yéti !

--Bien je vois. repris Roy. Havoc, apporte moi ton sandwich.

--QUOI ?

--Tu m'as très bien compris alors va le chercher.

--Mais… ?

--Bon et bien puisque je dois en arriver là… fit Roy d'une voix lasse. Havoc, va chercher ton sandwich, c'est un ordre !

--C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! s'écria le sous-lieutenant en pleurs.

Mais face au regard meurtrier de son supérieur, Havoc se résigna à se traîner vers son bureau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint en possession de son sandwich qu'il avait fait et préparé avec tant d'amour et de douceur dans la matinée et le remit à contre cœur au colonel. Aujourd'hui, il mangerait la bouffe dégueulasse servie au QG.  
Roy s'en empara et se dirigea vers la cage. Le rongeur recommença à s'exciter et a tourner en rond comme une bête féroce.

Il allait lui en donner un morceau quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

Tout se passa très vite : l'équipe hurla de surprise faisant sursauter Roy d'horreur qui déséquilibra le tabouret où se trouvait la cage, celle-ci, entraînée par la force de gravitation s'abattit violemment sur sa botte droite, autrement dit, ses orteils, Roy se mit donc à sauter à cloche pied en tenant son membre endoloris accompagnant ses gestes à des cris de bêtes qu'on égorge, pour finalement se prendre le porte-manteau qui l'accompagna dans sa chute avec un joli « BAM » sonore.

And the porte-manteau won against the Flame Alchemist : congratulation. #aplausissement#

Roy, gémissant et agonisant, pensa qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder le lieutenant Hawkeye en face : elle devait sûrement être morte de rire.  
A cet pensée, il se mit à prier la mort d'avoir pitié de lui et d'abréger ses souffrances qui devenaient de plus en plus insupportables…

--Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous avez fumé de la lavande séchée ou quoi ? fit une voix… pas féminine.

--Ed ! s'il te plait, ne commence pas ! lui suppliait une autre.

Quand Edward, car c'était bien lui, vit le colonel emmêlé dans le porte-manteau, il explosa de rire à plein poumon :

--BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Roy, vexé et indigné, oublia la faucheuse et ses malheurs puis bondit sur ses jambes en hurlant de rage :

--TOI JE VAIS TE…

--Colonel ! Le rat ! cria Fuery coupant net son supérieur dans son futur acte de nainnicide.

--Hein ? fit Roy en se retournant.

--Il… il est plus là ! continua le sergent en désignant la cage vide du doigt.

--QUOI ?

L'équipe devint soudainement livide : un rat féroce enragé aux yeux rouges et globuleux rodait dans les parages…

--KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurlèrent-ils tous avant de sauter sur les tables et chaises de la pièce.

Seuls Ed et Al étaient restés au sol, ne comprenant pas la soudaine activité des soldats.

--Euh… vous pouvez nous dire ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette histoire de rat ? demanda le Fullmetal.

--Un rat ? où ça un rat ? s'écria Alphonse qui se mit à regarder autour de lui.

--Du calme Al…l'interrompit son frère en pensant qu'il devrait faire super gaffe à ce qu'il n'embarque pas la bestiole en cachette. Bon, repris-t-il à l'attention des soldats, vous accouchez ou quoi ?

--C'est… c'est un rat énorme ! commença Havoc en bégayant.

--Il a les yeux rouges et des dents acérées comme des lames de rasoirs, continua Falman, et… !

--Et ? insista Ed.

--ET IL S'EST ECHAPPE DE SA CAGE ! hurla Fuery en pleurant.

Il se passa alors quelque chose que d'inimaginable : Alphonse se précipita sur le tabouret et sauta dessus en poussant un cri inhumain.

--Al ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang ? Tu veux nous rendre sourds ou quoi ? s'écria Edward, les mains sur les oreilles.

Mais son frère ne l'écoutait pas, il était affolé et regardait partout :

--Il est où ? Le rat ? Ed ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

--Euh… depuis quand t'as peur des rat Al ?

--gnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiii

L'armure faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se calmer, malgré la peur et la panique.

--Oh non… fit Breda en pointant du doigt les pieds du tabouret.

--Quoi ? Quoi ? Il est où ? cria Alphonse complètement affolé.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Comme tout le monde avait le regard braqué vers les pieds du tabouret, Alphonse voulu faire de même cependant… il est très difficile pour une armure de 248 kilogrammes de rester en équilibre sur un petit tabouret rendu fragile par les âges… Bref, Al se pencha un peu trop et un pied du tabouret lâcha ce qui fit que la masse métallique se fracassa dans un bruit assourdissant au sol.

La réputation du Flame Alchemist n'était pas encore foutue : il y avait plus paumé que lui.

--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAl !!!!!! gueula le gnome **(c'est le point de vu de Roy XD)** Ça va ? fit-il en se précipitant sur son frère. T'as rien de cassé ?

--Ma tête… répondit Al en gémissant.

--Quoi ? Tu t'es fais mal ? continua Ed toujours aussi paniqué en retournant son frère.

--Ma tête…s'est déboîtée…

Ed se sentit tout a coup très con, surtout que les soldats étaient morts de rire à l'idée que Alphonse puisse se faire mal.

--Bon bah je vais te la rendre…

--Ah… ça résonne de partout. se plaignit Al.

C'est alors qu'un petit couinement se fit entendre :

--Kouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Et tous purent voir une queue de rongeur dépasser de l'armure d'Alphonse avant de disparaître dans celle-ci. Tout le monde était paralysé, ne sachant comment réagir. Alors, sans crier gare, Alphonse si mit hurler de frayeur !

--KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! VIRE MOI CETTE HORREUR DE LA, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEED !

--Arrête de t'exciter Al, si tu bouges dans tous les sens, je pourrais rien faire !

--AAAAAAH ! JE PEUX PAS, IL VA TOUCHER A MA MARQUE ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

L'armure courrait dans tous les sens, ouvrait et se délestait au fur et à mesure des morceaux de son armure, dans l'espoir de retirer la malheureuse bête qui avait eut l'audace de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Mais rien y faisait : les pirouettes d'Al n'avait que résultat de faire couiner davantage l'animal, stressant alors encore plus le pauvre Alphonse, les menant ainsi dans un cercle vicieux infernal.

Une chose était sûre, le rat ne voulait pas sortir.

--EEEEEED !!! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE VAIS MOURIIIIIIR !

Edward, ne supportant plus d'entendre hurler son frère, se mit à hurler aussi.

--JE T'AVAIS DIS QUE TON HUILE SENTAIT LE GRUYERE RAPPE !!! JE TE L'AVAIS DIT !!!

Les cinq soldats quant à eux avaient la drôle impression d'être… complètement largué ? Ce qui inquiétait surtout Mustang, en fait, c'est qu'on allait finir par les entendre ces deux cinglés à force d'hurler comme des dératés. Il avait quand même des supérieurs, et une bonne image à tenir à leur égard !

--Bon, ça commence à bien faire ! On est pas tout seul ici ! Tiens-toi tranquille Alphonse on va t'enlever cette bestiole et…

Malheureusement, en plus d'être complètement largué, le colonel était aussi… ignoré. Donc, il parlait dans le vide.

Edward, qui commençait a en avoir ras-le-bol de toute cette agitation, sauta sur son frère, l'immobilisa et réussi à virer le rat, qu'il attrapa avec sa main droite, qui, souvenons nous est métallique, et le balança à travers la pièce. Le pauvre animal s'écrasa contre la vitre de la fenêtre en poussant un cris de souffrance avant de glisser lentement, laissant un filet de sang sur le verre de la fenêtre, pour atterrir contre le sol, comme une vieille chaussette.

Un long silence s'installa dans lequel tout le monde se regardait, sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit rompu par le couinement de la bête, devenue maintenant à moitiés ensanglantée par les coups.

Alphonse péta alors les plombs et se précipita vers le couloir en hurlant :

--TU PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE SALE BETE, TU VAS VOIR !!!!

Et il disparut.  
...  
Re silence.  
...

--Depuis quand Alphonse a peur des souris, Edward ? demanda Mustang.

--Pour tout vous dire colonel… j'était pas au courant. répondit le Fullmetal encore sous le choc des derniers évènements.

--Vive le lien fraternel…

--Et puis d'abord, ça ressemblait plus à un rat, non ? repris Edward, pensif.

--Quand je pense que j'avais demandé une souris… n'est-ce pas Breda ?

--Eh oh ! j'voudrais vous y voir moi, à courir après ces bestioles !

--T'étais obligé de prendre un rat aux yeux rouge ? t'as vu comment il fout les jetons ? demanda Havoc.

--C'est pour ça que je l'ai pris ! Blanc aux yeux rouge, ça fout les jetons…

--Moi je trouve plutôt que ça ressemble à une sorte de rat malade à qui on aurait tenté de faire apprendre une formule de physique sur les réactions molaires de la gravité nocturne terrestre qui se produit lorsque que la lune, le soleil et mars sont alignés avec la terre et que…

Regards d'incompréhensions en directions de Falman.

--D'où la couleur de ses yeux, rendus rouges par la fatigue ! s'expliqua-t-il.

Grâce à son talent hors du commun, Falman avait, une fois de plus, cassé l'ambiance.  
Cependant, un silence ne reste jamais bien silencieux dans ce genre de fic, c'est pourquoi il fut interrompu avec un : « Colonel ! » crié par Fuery

--Quoi ? répondit l'interpellé en se retournant vers lui.

--Le rat ! Il s'échappe encore !

Et oui, pendant ce temps, le rat s'était redressé tant bien que mal et tentait de prendre la fuite, dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais revoir ce monde de taré.  
Il était maintenant hors de la pièce, dans le couloir, pour être précis. Le pauvre rampait et boitait, et, même si cela peut paraître surprenant, il arrivait à avancer ! Mais il fut interrompu dans sa course par…

--AHAHA ! JE TE TIENS SALE BETE !

Alphonse se tenait en face de lui, avec, un sourire sadique s'il avait pu, mais surtout…un chat dans les bras.

A la vue de l'innocente créature ensanglantée peinant à se déplacer, le félin s'échappa d'un geste des bras protecteurs de l'imposante armure, et, comme poussé par un désir brutal et incontrôlable, il lui couru après. Le rat quant à lui couina de terreur et s'enfuit en sens inverse d'où il allait aussi vite que le lui permettait ses douloureux hématomes.  
En quelques bond, le chat avait rattrapé le rongeur, prêt à exécuter le saut fatal qui lui permettrait de satisfaire les appels au secours de son estomac.

Alphonse était tout excité, le responsable de ses peurs les plus secrètes allait périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

--Vas-z-y Griffou, BOUFFE-LE !!!

Le dénommé Griffou était maintenant à quelques décimètres du rat, toutes griffes sorties, bavant d'avance. Il bondit de ses pattes arrières… et se prit une botte à semelle compensée en pleine gueule.

--AAAAH ! cria Edward en retirant vivement son pied molesté. C'est quoi ça ? fit-il en désignant le chat qui tournait sur lui même, le regard hagard et qui se ratatina finalement à même le sol, complètement sonné.

Alphonse qui suivait de loin arriva, furieux.

--Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ??? Le rat est partit maintenant !! Gros malin !

Ed, qui recommençait à en avoir ras-le-bol, répliqua sur le même ton :

--Nan mais qu'est-ce qui te prends toi aussi ? ça va pas de gueuler comme un taré, tout ça pour une connerie de souris à la con ?

--C'EST UN RAT !!!!

Les cris fraternels des jeunes Elric, encore une fois légèrement bruyants, attirèrent Mustang et sa team, bien que celle-ci préférait de loin rester à l'encadrement de la porte, ne laissant dépasser que leurs tête en prévision d'une quelconque attaque non identifiée.

Roy avait de plus en plus peur que ces deux excités n'attirent ses supérieurs.

--Vous allez finir de gueu… ?

Le chat, après avoir retrouvé le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait, s'était relancé à la poursuite du rongeur dont la piste n'était pas bien difficile à suivre grâce au filet de sang qui longeait le sol.

Roy, qui venait de le voir passer devant lui, ce qui l'avait coupé dans son élan, commençait légèrement à avoir l'impression de se trouver dans une animalerie.

--Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chat ?

Les frères Elric se retournèrent simultanément vers lui en s'écriant :

--Ah ! Le rat !!!

--Hein ? fit Mustang qui venait d'assister en direct à une démonstration d'effet stéréo, il se repris néanmoins. Vous voulez dire que ce chat lui coure après ? demanda-t-il en désignant du doigt la direction d'où étaient partis les deux animaux.

Edward et Alphonse lui passèrent devant sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Un léger petit courant d'air fit bouger les cheveux du Flame Alchemist.

_Il se sentait seul, très seul…_

-----------------------------------------------

Le rat, étant maintenant devenu par la force des choses plus rouge que blanc, avait parcouru une bonne trentaine de mètres dans les couloirs du QG qui partaient dans toutes les directions. Bien qu'ayant trébuché plusieurs fois, il s'était relevé dignement, poussé à continuer sa noble chevauchée avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il fallait noter qu'à cette heure-ci, les soldats étaient soit en train de manger, soit restés à travailler dans leurs bureau respectifs pour cause de menu révulsant rien qu'à sa lecture, d'où le fait d'absence totale d'activité dans ces dit couloirs.

Que vaut un rat ensanglanté face à un jeune chat fort, robuste et affamé, certes sans neurone ? Car oui, le félin l'avait encore rattrapé. Ed et Al aussi d'ailleurs, il fallait dire que la nécessité de posséder des neurones n'était pas indispensable pour retrouver le chat et donc le rat à la trace.

Le petit rat, sentant ses ennemis se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, continua de galoper comme il le pouvait malgré le liquide rougeâtre qui l'empêchait de voir réellement ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : un soldat se déplaçant plutôt à vive allure, les yeux dans ses rapports, marchant en sens inverse du rat, le percuta violemment de sa botte. Tout se déroula vite : le rat, entraîné par la vitesse et l'angle de projection, alla s'écraser contre le plafond comme une vieille tomate. _Comme vieille tomate donc, il retomba alors_.  
Le chat ayant continué sa course indifféremment se pris l'objet en question provenant des hauteurs, ce qui l'assomma sur le coup. Entre temps, le rongeur avait définitivement rendu l'âme.

En arrivant sur les lieux du crime, Edward découvris avec effroi tout l'ampleur des dégâts : le chat, affalé sur toute sa longueur avec, sur sa gueule, un amas de chaire et de sang mixé-broyé.  
Son regard vint alors se poser sur les bottes puis le visage du meurtrier qui s'avéra être…

--Lieutenant ?

Riza Hawkeye était là, immobile, regardant avec un léger étonnement les deux animaux en parfaite osmose.

La question à se poser à cet instant-ci était : « Le lieutenant Hawkeye a-t-il délibérément shooté dans l'animal ou non ? » Question à discuter…

Le visage d'Edward était totalement déformé par une grimace traduisant l'ahurissement, l'horreur et la frayeur.  
Alphonse, malgré son absence totale d'émotion physique, n'était guère mieux.

La jeune femme décida enfin de prendre les choses en main : elle sortit de sa poche des gants, puis se baissa vers ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de cadavre et sépara les deux organismes vivants. Elle se releva alors, le rat, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, d'une main et le chat dans l'autre.  
Elle prit ensuite la parole, le visage légèrement agacé :

--Alphonse, Edward, je voudrais des explications quand à la présence de ces choses dans le couloir.

C'est à ce moment précis que Mustang fit son apparition. Quand il vit le spectacle horrifiant que présentait son lieutenant, il poussa un cris de frayeur et se retourna sur lui même pour ne plus avoir à assister à la scène cauchemardesque.

Hawkeye leva un sourcil :

--Un problème colonel ?

Roy, qui était sur le point de vomir, une main contre le mur, lui répondit avec un sourire presque forcé :

--Non, non, tout va bien…

Il furent alors interrompus par des exclamations de surprises : la pause déjeuner prenait fin et les soldat du QG retournaient à leurs bureaux.

--HIIIIIIIII !!!! hurla une secrétaire à la vue des trophées de chasse du lieutenant. UNE SOURIS !!!!!

--AAAAAAA !!! s'enfuit en courant un anonyme à la carrure d'un dur à cuir. UN CHAT !!!

--« … » fut tous ce que fit une jeune stagiaire avant de s'évanouir, traumatisée pas tant de sang…

Et bien d'autres ne purent rester très longtemps sur les lieux pour causes de caprices soudains d'estomacs…

Riza soupira de lassitude et marmonna : « Tous des tarés dans cette armée… rien que des lopettes... » avant de s'éloigner à son tour, afin se débarrasser des deux bêtes qui causaient tant de zizanies parmis les forces armées de Central.

---------------------

« Riza Hawkeye na ni peur dé cha, ni peur dé ras blan o zieu roujes, ni du sen, pa maime de lodeur pouasseuze dégueulasse ki pu dé Kadavre… étel seuleman umaine ? Prochène é tape ou fobi a élucidé, lé ser---------------------… »

--Colonel, cessez de gribouiller inutilement et mettez vous au travail !

Roy Mustang sursauta de frayeur, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son lieutenant..

--Je n'aurais jamais cru que voir un peu de sang vous perturberiez autant, Monsieur. fit-elle, moqueuse.

Roy bondit de sa chaise cria :

--Moi ? peur du sang ? Jamais !!!

--Oh mais moi je sais ce qui vous fait peur, colonel… reprit-elle, toujours moqueuse

--Ah… ah oui ? fit-il, surpris.

Riza prit le temps de reboucher le stylo avec lequel elle remplissait ses dossiers pour le poser ensuite sur la table. Puis, très lentement, elle releva son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle lui afficha alors le sourire le plus effrayant de sa collection, un sourire à la fois ironique et sadique, celui qui fait comprendre à celui dont il est destiné que l'_on sait_…

--Impuissant… souffla-t-elle d'une voix faussement douce.

Fin du chapitre  
-----------------------------------------------------

**Oui, il y a pleins d'invraissemblances : la souris ne peut pas s'envoler au plafond... mais on est dans une fic... **

**mon cobay n°1 m'a dit : "c'est génial !"  
mon cobaye n°2 m'a dit : "ça va..." T.T**

**Votre avis ? -.-"**


End file.
